


Missed Opportunities

by tinyAvenueSailor



Series: The Possible Maybe [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyAvenueSailor/pseuds/tinyAvenueSailor
Summary: SpideyTorch Week 2019Day 1 - Identity PornWhen Johnny wakes up from a coma, he seems to be acting strange with his best friend, Spider-man. On the even weirder side, he's suddenly wants to be friends with the Bugle photographer Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was allowed to pity himself.

He was!

To hell with all of these inspirational quotes and speeches, or what they say about the darkness of self-pity. They haven’t met Peter Parker. Try having a superhero gig in a crazy place like New York City, where the villains’ favourite hobby is throwing you into a brick wall. Or having the media paint every single good deed you do as a mess you created. Constantly giving excuses because no one knows you’re saving the world in your spare time- and did he mention the lack of a love life? Oh and here is the newest misery in his life. How about having your best friend getting knocked into a coma for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! And when they wake up, the first thing they do is avoid you. Can’t even look you in the eye! Not like you haven’t been sitting by his side every moment you can spare, or having sleepless nights filled with worry, or feeling a constant sense of dread that you may never see that blonde idiot smile again.

.

.

.

.

He’s had a shitty couple of weeks and right now his native asshole New Yorker was dialed to a hundred. 

He thought he could finally catch one peaceful hour (he’s Spider-Man, he wasn’t going to push the luxury time of a break, no matter how short), in a small cafe when his best friend stepped through the door of the cafe. He had on shades and a hat to hide his most prominent features, but after knowing the guy, Peter was able to recognize Johnny under any disguise. Especially such a terrible one. And just as the Parker Luck had it, Johnny turned his head and spotted Peter. Johnny's mouth gaped open at Peter for what seemed like an eternity. It took Peter a while to realize that Johnny was willingly making his way over to him. Hestopped in front of his table and held a small awkward smile, “Sw- P-Peter Parker.” This was officially weird. Let’s refresh. 

Johnny Storm was his best friend but not Peter Parker’s best friend: Spider-Man’s best friend. Peter Parker, the person sitting in front of Johnny, was a loudmouth, smart-ass photographer whose main goal was to ruin his life (Johnny’s words not his). In other words, Johnny Storm did not associate with Peter Parker unless his picture was being taken for the front page of the Bugle. 

Peter sat there in silence unable to come up with any reply to Johnny. He was still dazed at the fact Johnny even initiated a conversation. He was more used to the poorly executed insults and warnings to stay out of his life. The basics of his relationship with Johnny hasn’t changed though, with Johnny always misinterpreting Peter’s actions. For example, understanding Peter’s silence to be an invitation to sit. “Hey,” Johnny dipped his head and whispered. He lifted his shades up revealing those soft blue eyes. “It’s me.”

The poor misguided idiot he calls his best friend. “I know,” Peter folded his arms. “Sunglasses and a hat ain’t going to cut it as a disguise with those designer clothes, hot stuff.” Peter aimed particularly at the red leather jacket, a signature look for their native hot head.

Johnny's eyes went wide before dropping down his glasses and sinking into his seat. If he was trying to hide any eye-catching materials on him it wasn’t going to work. Johnny didn’t have to try to grab attention, despite his natural flamboyant personality. When Johnny stepped in, it was hard for your eyes not to gravitate towards him. Whether the attention was good or bad was all dependent on how obnoxious Johnny was feeling for the day. Johnny pulled the hat down making sure to tuck as much blond as he could away, “I’m sorry, I don’t have a line of ugly t-shirts to wear. Wanna lend me yours?”

And there were the insults, “I like this shirt.”

“Of course, you do,” Johnny smirked. Peter almost missed the small chuckle under Johnny’s lips.

“Are you just here to insult me or do you have an actual reason as to why you have graced me with your presence,” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Just wanted to talk,” Johnny looked down at his fingers.

“Sureeeee,” Peter said with a straight voice, “but seriously what do you want?”

“To talk.”

Peter blinked, waiting for Johnny to burst out into laughter and throw another insult at him, but the man held a straight face, “Wait you’re serious?”

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Johnny shrugged. “Maybe we could be friends.” Okay, wow. Johnny was serious. Peter was definitely going to have to call Reed later to have Johnny scanned for brain trauma. The doubt on Peter’s face was blatant and Johnny rolled his eyes and groaned, “I’m being serious here.”

“Forgive me for being skeptical,” Peter took a sip of his coffee. “You haven’t exactly been the ‘friendliest’ to me.”

“I’m being friendly now right.” Peter furrowed his eyebrows and Johnny's shoulders fell, not able to break past an inch of Peter’s suspicion. He leaned closer and ducked his head down, “Look, I don’t really have a lot of friends. And after thinking it over for some time, I don’t see why we can’t be friends. It’ll be nice having someone to talk to.” Peter in normal circumstances would have been sympathetic and would have even let his guard down. except his alter-ego Spider-Man was Johnny’s **best friend**. 

“What about our mutual friend?” Peter clenched his teeth.

“Spidey?” Johnny tipped his head. “What about him?”

“You can’t talk to him?”

“I-t It’s not really the same,” Johnny’s voice went soft.

“What’s wrong with Spider-Man?” Peter narrowed his eyes down at Johnny.

“Nothing is wrong with Spider-Man, okay,” Johnny groaned, “he’s a cool guy and why are we talking about him anyway?”

“Because the guy has spent the past few weeks worried about your ass and you don’t really seem to give a damn,” Peter got out of his seat and grabbed his bag. “Is it really so hard to just tell him you’re okay? He’s supposed to be your **friend** after all! If that’s how you treat all your friends I don’t want to be one!” Peter stormed out of the building eyes raging red without giving Johnny a chance to talk. 

* * *

  


Peter was so over self-pity. He should have listened to all those inspirational speakers they are famous for a reason. Now he was pacing back on forth on the statue of liberty drowning in regret. Dark, feel-like-shit regret. He’s better off sticking to his self deprecating ways. Sure it upset him that Johnny would obviously not meet with his masked face but he didn’t mean to blow a fuse. The one opportunity Peter Parker gets to be genuine friends with Johnny Storm and he blows it. Screams in the guy’s face and storms off. It would be great to see his friend outside of spandex and not get an eye glare.

He needed to apologize, wanted to so badly but how was regular old Peter Parker going to get a hold of Johnny Storm. It was rare enough seeing Johnny walking among the civilians; when the city wasn’t hosting a battle between the Fantastic Four and the supervillain of the month. Even those times were far and few in between. He’s surprised Johnny was even able to remember him. His smart-ass attitude must have really made quite an impression.

There was always the solution to all his problems by finally telling Johnny the truth. Peter has known Johnny since they were teenagers. The young flamehead used to be curious about the face under the mask asking every question he could think of. As time went by the questions decreased until the matter of his secret identity was non-existent between them. If Johnny was dying to know, he never voiced it and respected his friend’s wishes.

If someone was to ask the masked vigilante why he wouldn’t tell his super pal the Human Torch his identity, he couldn’t give you an answer. His mind would draw a blank. Trust wasn’t the problem, Peter trusted Johnny with more than his life. He treated him like family. Johnny was an important person in his life. The excuses that Peter made to himself at this point were null, yet something held him back. The fear that things might change or the disappointment he may see in Johnny’s eyes when he finally discovers the truth.

“Glad you got my message!” Peter’s view shot up at the sound of Johnny’s voice from above. It was really hard to not see a flaming message in the sky saying ‘Meet at the usual place’. If he ignored that then he would just be a hypocrite and Peter already had enough guilt weighing on him. Johnny flew down and landed with a box of pizza in his hand. “Okay so I realize that I may have been an asshole this past week.” Johnny shot him with the most apologetic sparkling blue eyes Peter has ever seen. If Johnny had hit him with that from their meeting in the cafe he would have forgiven him on the spot.

Peter looked down at the pizza in Johnny’s hands, “Does the pizza come with the apology?”

“Yes, a whole box of Ray’s pizza.”

“Is it the **real** Ray’s pizza?”

“Uhhhh, I guess.”

Peter took the box with a sigh and took a seat, “I refuse to acknowledge you as a real New Yorker but I accept your apology.” Peter lifted his mask above his nose and bit into a slice. It was real Ray’s pizza. Maybe Johnny is a New Yorker after all. 

Johnny to a seat next to him and released a heavy breath, “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Completely avoid me and ignore every attempt I made to contact you,” Johnny flinched at the blunt words. He apologized again with a softer undertone. 

“If it makes you feel better I didn’t just avoid you,” Johnny turned to smile like he could brighten the mood. “Although avoiding people you live with is pretty impossible.” It doesn’t make him feel better, rather it left him very concerned. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Johnny froze and a pained expression flashed over his face. “I- I can’t really talk much about it.”

“Johnny, you were in a coma,” The Spidey mask scrunched to show Peter’s perplexed expression.

“Well my body was here but my mind,” Johnny sighed. “I had narrowed it down to time travel or alternate universe, but now I’m a hundred percent sure it was an alternate universe.”

“You went to an alternate universe?!”

“Yeah got to live as another me for a few weeks,” Johnny's shoulders slumped down. 

“Did something happen?”

“It’s not what you think,” Johnny shook his head. “It was perfect. Just so perfect. Like, there is another version of me living the best life with an amazing family and the perfect husband and the most lovable kid. And to kick it off he had both my dream kitchen and workshop! not one, both!” Johnny threw his arms up into the air. “And those weren’t even the best parts.”

“Oh.” Peter was at a loss of what to say.

“And then I came back and,” Johnny ran his fingers through his hair, “ and I don’t know what. I couldn’t help but miss it.” He slumped down to his knees. “Sorry, Spidey, when I woke up, I was just expecting someone else.”

Peter's heart clenched and he kept his eyes away from Johnny and onto the horizon. He remembered that night. Johnny turning in the bed, arms reaching out to his side searching for someone and groaning when he couldn’t find them. Peter had thought at the moment that Johnny was disoriented and trying to ground himself. He reached his hands out to Johnny. When their hands met a smile bright enough to melt an iceberg grew on Johnny’s lips. He intertwined his fingers with Peter’s and gave them a squeeze. Peter was too shocked at the gesture to think too deeply into it, but looking back at it those soft chuckles and finger rubs were meant for someone else. “Come back so we can cudd-” Johnny opened his eyes and his smile fell quicker than an anchor to the sea floor. He snatched his hand away and Peter watched as disappointment filled Johnny’s eyes. The rest was history.

“I’ve been spending the past week jealous of another me I guess,” Johnny laughed bitterly to himself.

“Johnny,” Peter started unable to watch his best friend do this to himself.

“I know,” Johnny shrugged, “it’s not my life but i doesn’t mean I didn’t wish it was.”

“Yeah, I guess I understand.” It made him a little jealous too knowing in some distant universe there was a version of him that did everything right, where Uncle Ben was alive and he didn’t mess up every good relationship he had.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back to my old self soon,” Johnny knocked his shoulders. “On the bright side no matter which universe I still have you as my bestie.”

“I was?” As his friend. Just a friend. Peter isn’t sure why that doesn’t sit right with him. 

“Yeah, you weren’t really different, still just as annoying.”

“Well, thank god,” Peter blew out in relief. “Who else is going to drive you insane?” Peter and Johnny both burst out into laughter until they settled down into a comfortable silence and chewed on their pizza. 

“Sooo,” Johnny broke the silence, “You go to Parker to talk about your problems now.”

“Had to go to somebody when you were gone,” Peter shrugged. He’s glad Johnny came up with his own decent explanation for Peter Parker knowing Spider-Man’s dark thoughts.

“I guess you two are close then.”

“A little.”

Johnny tucked a couple strands behind his ear, “Can you confirm something?”

“What?” Peter asked with a mouth stuffed with pizza.

“Does Peter hate me?”

Peter nearly choked on his pizza at the question. “No! No, he doesn’t hate you! Peter can come off as an asshole but trust me he doesn’t hate you.”

“Okay,” Johnny gave a small smile, “that’s good.” He took up another slice and continued in their previous silence. 

* * *

  


Peter honestly didn’t know what he was doing. The first time he stepped into this cafe was on a complete whim on getting some relaxation into his system. Now he was hoping to have another fateful run-in with Johnny. Key word hoping. This may or may not have been his third or fourth time standing in front of the menu while the barista glared him down. Studying the menu for thirty minutes and ordering a single black coffee apparently gets on baristas’ nerves.

He’s never observed the options on the menu. He actually uses the time to think of what he’ll say to Johnny **if** he ever saw him. An apology for starters followed by a joke to lighten the mood between them and then an invite to drink coffee with him. Peter should be able to wing a conversation after that. He’s been winging it his entire life. His thirty minutes were up and he walked up to the barista ready to order. “Uhh, can I get a …”

“Black coffee?” The female barista raised an eyebrow at him. “We can give suggestions if you have trouble choosing.”

“I like your coffee.”

“Yeah, most of our enthusiast order the specials.”

“Count me in the minority.”

The barista held a cold glare as she took up a cup and started writing his name, “Sure thing, Peta.”

“No, its…”

“Peter?”

Peter turned around expecting to see Johnny, but instead met with a young man with striking blue eyes and raven black hair. If he wasn’t so disappointed at the lack of a Johnny Storm he would have been stoked to have a beautiful boy talk to him.

“Sorry, do I know you?” Sure the boy was beautiful but he’s never met him. He wouldn’t forget a face like that.

The boy blinked for a few seconds before sitting back into his heels. “No, uhh I’m umm a big fan of yours.”

“A fan?” He had fans?

“You’re a photographer at the Bugle, right?” Apparently, he had fans.

“Yeah,” Peter scratched his head. “I just didn’t know I had fans.”

“You are the one who takes the best Superhero photos in the city,” the boy tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. Was cute guy flirting with him? This felt like flirting, which Peter was very open to.

“Excuse me,” the barista interrupted. “Could you please pay?”

“Oh,” Peter pulled out a wallet and handed her a five. She quickly took the five and made the transaction. As she was handing Peter his change, she peered behind him to the boy, “I’ll be careful around this one he left his last boyfriend in tears here.”

“He was crying?!” The devastation hit Peter imaging Johnny in tears alone after he stormed off. He didn’t mean to make him …. Wait. “He’s not my boyfriend!” Then another pause. “Was he really crying?”

“Guy looked heartbroken to me.” Peter didn’t have much time for questions with a line he was holding up and a call for a black coffee for ‘Peta’. 

No wonder he hasn’t seen Johnny, if he really did leave here in a sullen state then he probably wouldn’t want to come back to the cafe. “So the famous Peter Parker is a heartbreaker?” Peter spun around to see the same cute guy interested in keeping the conversation going.

“Don’t get your hopes up, you would think my facebook status was stuck on single,” Did that really just leave his mouth?

The cute boy thought it was funny anyway and laughed along, “So you don’t have a boyfriend?”

“None that I’m aware of.”

“Vanilla Latte for Spencer,” The barista placed down a cup. 

“Is that you?” Peter pointed towards the steaming beverage.

“What?”

“Spencer?”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows until he saw the steaming cup, “Oh yes, yeah that’s me Spencer.”

“Do you have a last name?”

“Well duh its umm Jones.”

“Spencer Jones?”

“Yeah, I’m new in the city,” he took a giant cup of the boiling latte. “Do you...umm,wanna grab a seat?” Spence pointed towards the empty seats. Peter thought against it at once knowing his primary objective for being there was for Johnny but those blue eyes were so tempting, he couldn’t resist.

“Yeah sure, I’ll tell you all the crazy stories about the big Apple.”

* * *

  
  


Okay, Peter may have turned into a regular at the hipster coffee shop. He’s given up on any chance of seeing Johnny. If the Human Torch did visit this coffee shop often, Peter always missed him. He now stops in to meet up with his new cute friend Spencer. He’s formed a habit over meeting his friend every morning. Friend. Friend. Maybe more than a friend.

“How could you stand working for him Peter,” Spencer threw his phone down with the Bugle’s latest published article on their favorite menace, Spider-Man being displayed. The headline, ‘Spiderman’s Reign of Terror’ and a photograph of Spiderman brawl with the Rhino taken by yours truly. “He’s obviously protecting citizens and he can do nothing but mention the damage and call him a menace!” Peter had learned so far that Spencer is a big fan of Spider-man. It got him feeling giddy inside. “Like what’s Jameson’s problem? What Spidey ever do to him?” The way he jumps to defend Spider-Man is also quite pleasing to Peter’s ears. “He probably has a job and another life to balance with all that superheroing, and he’s doing a pretty good job! Why can’t they just give Spidey a break?” He was going to cry. He had to hold back the tears. Is this was appreciation felt like?

“Spider-Man would love you, if he ever heard you say that,” Peter masked the fact that he was choking up inside.

“I am pretty lovable,” Spencer shrugged.

“Are you?”

“I mean look at me,” Spencer held his head up, “I’m gorgeous, who could resist loving this face.”

He was beautiful. “You should really get that narcissism checked out.” There was a sudden kick to his shin and Peter jumped in his seat, “Ow, you kicked me!”

“You deserved it,” Spencer stuck his tongue out. “What does it take for you to agree with me?”

“Then it’ll be too easy.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and drank his latte, “You are so difficult.”

“Yet, here you are every morning seeking my company.”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“That you enjoy my company,” Peter smirked and Spencer covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

“Now who’s the narcissist.”

“Still you,” Peter replied without hesitation. 

Spencer rolled his eyes over Peter and shrugged, “You’re right, you can’t love yourself wearing a shirt like that.”

“I like this shirt,” he really just grabbed it off a sale rack when MJ demanded he go shopping for new clothes. He got a great deal.

“Do yourself a favor and never wear it again. In fact, give it to me I’ll have it burned.” Peter wasn’t doubting Spencer on that. The boy was very serious towards the hatred of his t-shirts. Spencer continued to drink his latte at an alarmingly fast rate despite it still being hot. Peter was still waiting for his coffee to cool down. Spencer put down his cup and his eyes flicked up to Peter, a question obviously weighing on his mind. “Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter straightened in his seat.

“I’m not assuming wrong about this, right?” Spencer placed a hand over his and stared right into Peter’s eyes.

Peter’s heartbeat loud in his ears, screaming to be heard as he interlaced his fingers with Spencer's and took the jump, “No.” He really hoped he wasn’t falling as fast as he felt he was, but with a smile that could brighten your whole world like Spencer’s- it was hard not to. He could stay staring into those blue eyes forever until his phone alarm went off ruining the moment. He snagged his hand away and quickly grabbed it up. “Shit,” Looks like Vulture was on the prowl… again. 

“Peter?”

“Spencer, sorry I have to cut this short but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you,” Spencer drew his hand back into his lap. Shit he was not about to leave another gorgeous boy sad in this cafe. He already gets enough death glares from the baristas as it is. Peter took a leap of faith and dropped his head down to press a kiss to Spencer’s cheeks. Spencer yelped,not in a bad way, but in a surprised-good way. “I - I’m looking forward to it.” Peter had to rush out after that. Not only because he has a mad guy flying the skies and harassing the peace of New York, but because he’s falling harder and faster than he would like to admit.

* * *

  


Spencer watched Peter run out and waited a few minutes before deciding to leave himself. He walked two blocks up from the cafe before he stepped into a back alley. He did a double-take to make sure no one was watching before tapping his wrist, revealing a watch fading out of a camouflage mode. He pressed a button on the watch and Spencer’s black hair melted into blond and his face became slightly smaller and slender. The only constant feature on him were his blue eyes, a very well known trait of the famous Storm family. Spencer was now revealed to be Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. His hand drifted over to his cheek still able to feel the sensation where Peter kissed him. Johnny took a deep breath and fell back onto the wall behind him. “I’m fucked.”


	2. Green-light!

So, by demand, I am continuing the story! Yay! Just thought I'll let you guys know. I've decided to make it a series of 4 one chapter stories including this little piece. So I hope you guys enjoy the ride! Just thought I'll inform you!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy this start of my SpideyTorch series. I'm running a little bit behind but I hope to get everything posted soon. Tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> EDIT: Seeing the replies, I have to ask did anyone feel threatened by our Spencer, were you suspicious of him or did you just figure out. 
> 
> Day 2 - Hurt/Comfort  
> Day 5- Family  
> Day 7 - Free Day
> 
> I may be late for all of these


End file.
